Todo va bien
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Está enamorado hasta el tuétano. Por lo tanto se dedica a meterse con ella. Pero no pasa nada. Todo va bien: habla le grita más a menudo de lo que habla con sus hermanos. ¡Tiene una relación estrecha! - Niesugui, regalo para Prim por su cumple.


**Gui:** Regalo de cumpleaños hiper mega tardío para Prim, querida Prim, Primrose Evergreen. Espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de Rowling. ¡En serio!

* * *

**Todo va bien**

La primera vez que lo vio, lo odió. Era igual que las fotos de su padre con sus amigos. Su padre con Harry Potter, con Ron Weasley, con Hermione Granger, con Luna Lovegood, con Seamus Finnigan, con Dean Thomas... Su padre con todos, con ninguno, con uno o dos. Tenia un álbum de fotos con todo eso y Alice a veces lo miraba. Ojeaba el libro, página sí, página también, ida y vuelta y vuelta e ida y vuelta.

Entonces, cuando llegó a Londres desde Estados Unidos (no había vivido allí toda su vida, pero tenía que ver con sus abuelos paternos, al parecer y su abuela materna. Había ido con dos años y vuelto con nueve. Al final, su abuelo paterno se había muerto, cosa que la hizo llorar mucho tiempo, y su abuela paterna, aunque había ido a mejor, había recaído en una especie de locura tranquila así que su abuela materna (que era su médica) había decidido que era mejor dejarla tranquila y todos habían vuelto. También volvían porque su madre acababa de heredar del Caldero Chorreante y bueno, un lío)... Cuando volvió a Londres, su padre empezó a quedar a menudo con sus amigos del colegio. Los del álbum. Con ellos, y con mamá y ella misma.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio. Albus. También estaban sus hermanos pero tenían otros años y a ella le tocó jugar con Albus y con la otra chica pelirroja, Rose. Rose era maja. Albus era odioso. Al parecer, habían paseado carrito contra carrito de bebés. Al parecer. Ella no se acordaba.

La primera vez que la vio, le pareció la chica más guapa del mundo. Tenía nueve años. Las reuniones con los amigos de sus padres llevaban durando desde que tenía memoria. Pero ese amigo era nuevo, y su hija también era siguió pareciendo un ángel el resto de su vida, al pobre. Pero Albus no era lo que se dice valiente, ni extrovertido ni ninguna cualidad Gryffindor. En tercero, llevaba cinco años enamorado de la misma chica, sin decir ni mu. Estaba en Slytherin y se había creado una especie de máscara divertida que era él sin su parte tímida (que sin embargo seguía al acecho en algún lugar de su cerebro cercano a la oreja izquierda, lugar que un día Rose le había golpeado para intentar quitarle la timidez).

Se dedicaba comúnmente a arreglar encuentros amorosos, a mentir a la gente con saña para que cayese rendida a los pies de otra gente. Y se dedicaba a pedirle secretos, últimos cotilleos, dulces o información sobre Alice a la gente implicada. Era realmente divertido, por mucho que a Rose no le hiciera gracia ni se dejara embaucar, por mucho que a Scorpius le pareciese una actividad degradante. También se ocupaba de hacer que las amigas de Alice evitaran que esta última se enterase del asunto del "casamentero".

Obviamente, y es que si no esta historia no tendría sentido, fracasó. Nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Alice, en realidad. Para hacer invisible su pasión, se había dedicado los últimos cinco años a meterse con ella. Día y noche. Así, su relación era mucho más cercana que la que mantenía con James, su hermano. Es decir que hablaba (se metía) mucho más a menudo con Alice de lo que lo hacía con James. Es un gran paso, ¿no? Lo es.

Alice no lo veía así, aunque tampoco sabía lo que pensaba Albus al respecto. Creía que la odiaba. Y ella lo odiaba. Asunto resuelto.  
Pero como todo era más complicado y Rose era una perspicaz, la cosa se complicó para Alice.

-Yo creo que le gustas, Alice. Ya habría dejado de meterse contigo si no te soportase. ¿Quién se dedica a perder el tiempo metiéndose contigo si no te quiere ni ver? Para eso que te evite...

Rose no sabía del enamoramiento de su primo por Alice. Lo sospechaba, pero nadie se lo había confirmado. Pero como todos menos ellos sabemos, había dado en clavo. Y había dicho la fórmula mágica de "Albus el casamentero". Le había dicho a Alice que alguien interesante estaba muy interesado en ella. Albus solía mentir, pero Rose había dicho la verdad.

Alice se tiró el final del tercer curso fijándose sobremanera en Albus. Cuándo se metía con ella, por qué y si era por algo trivial. Descubrió que Albus no se metía con el hecho de que fuera hija de un profesor (hecho que le molestaba mucho y por cuya culpa había acabado llorando un par de veces y no por Neville, sino por lo que le pedían o insinuaban). Con lo simple que era decirle que sacaba buenas notas porque era la niña de papá o cosas así, ¿por qué no se metía con ella por eso? ¿Tendría razón Rose?

Cuarto curso no pudo ser más apoteósico. Primero, por la expectación. Albus y Alice se habían visto en el fin de semana de los amigos de los padres y la tensión (por parte de Alice, claro. Albus vivía con ella desde hacía ya casi seis años) se incrementó. Alice se descubrió a si misma queriendo gritarle a alguien (a Albus). Esperando impaciente el uno de septiembre.  
El segundo elemento fue descolocante. Alice llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo ver a Albus que cuando lo vio acercarse decidió meter la primera pulla.

Albus se sobresaltó. ¿Alice le acababa de llamar idiota miope sin provocación previa (porque se había tropezado al verla con un baúl)? ¿En serio? ¿Sin que él dijese nada?

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó, mirándola como si tuviese fiebre.

-Nada-se había puesto roja.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas?

-¡No me sonrojo, idiota!-se puso a mirar frenéticamente a todas partes.- ¡Es tu baúl incendiándose!

Albus ni se dio la vuelta. Ni siquiera tenía gracia. ¿A dónde habían ido sus respuestas ingeniosas?

-En serio, te ocurre algo. ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? ¿Por qué te metes conmigo? ¿Por qué has perdido el ingenio?

Para Albus, todo eso significaba una sola cosa. Él hacía esas chorradas porque le gustaba Alice. Si ella se ponía a hacer eso... ¿le gustaría él?  
Entonces Alice hizo algo raro. Se puso a llorar. El tren ya se había alejado de la estación. Y ellos seguían en el pasillo. Alice se metió en un compartimiento vacío y Albus la siguió.

-¡No es culpa mía!

A veces lo gritaba, otras lo murmuraba, pero estuvo repitiéndolo hasta que se sentó.

-¡Yo no quería! Todo fue culpa de Rose. Si ella no hubiese dicho nada, todo esto no habría pasado. ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-empezó a golpearlo con cada "eh"-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por qué por qué por qué...?

Albus estaba aterrado. Normal, ¿quién no? No entendía nada y no sabía a qué se refería Alice. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con una niña llorando. Gracias a Merlin, Rose golpeó el cristal de la puerta y le hizo señas. Alice estaba muy ocupada llorando y no vio el gesto de Rose. "Que-la-a-bra-ces". Albus se resignó a hacerle caso a su prima y abrazó a Alice, por muy asustado que estuviera. Le dio golpecitos en la espalda con una cara rara.

-¿Cual es el problema?-preguntó cuando Rose, después de haber alzado los pulgares, se fue.

-Tú.

-Aham.

Silencio. Alice había dejado los espasmos y ruidos ahogados.

-Esto...-empezó.

-Cállate.

Alice le abrazaba también. Albus no estaba nada cómodo, de cuclillas, abrazándola y con su mentón puntiagudo clavado en el hombro. Y su timidez invadiendo el cerebro. Quería irse.

Se estaba tan bien, abrazada a él... Querría quedarse ahí para siempre. Albus carraspeó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó indignada.

-Es que me duelen las rodillas.

El pobre estaba de cuclillas. Alice le soltó con un "lo siento" susurrado. Se quedó sentada con las rodillas en el suelo mientras Albus se acomodaba frente a ella. Se concentró en mirar al suelo.

-Entonces, ¿qué?-preguntó Albus.

-Pues... Es que...

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y Alice dijo:

-Me gustas.

Silencio.

-Pero fue culpa de Rose porque ella dijo que te metías conmigo porque te gustaba entonces me lo creí y me empecé a fijar más en ti y bueno, en verano y claro, me gustabas y quería verte y bueno... Y...

-¡Cállate!

-Perdón.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad de la buena?

-Sí.

-¡Genial!

Y entonces la volvió a abrazar, tan fuerte que a Alice le costó respirar.

-Tú también me gustas.

* * *

Prim... Espero que esta chorradita no te disguste demasiado ;) realmente quería regalarte algo así que... ¡Para tí! Un besazo

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
